It is desirable to have a technique to record the details of a meeting, and many such conference recording methods have been proposed. Most often, the minutes of the meeting are recorded as text. However, in this case, only the decisions are recorded, and it is difficult to capture the progress, emotion and vitality of the meeting which can only be appreciated by those present, such as the mood or the effect on other participants. To record the mood of the meeting, the utterances of the participants can be recorded, but playback requires the same amount of time as the meeting time, so this method is only partly used.
Another method has been reported wherein the relationships between the participants is displayed graphically. This is a technique which displays personal interrelationships by analyzing electronic information, such as E-mails and web access logs, (for example, JP-A NO. 108123/2001). However, the data used for displaying personal interrelationships is only text, and these interrelationships cannot be displayed graphically from the utterances of the participants.